Shadows of Academia
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: When Yuzu gets kidnapped, Yuya searches for her only to find out an old enemy from the past has got her.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of Academia**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my new Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanfic. This takes place after the series finale so as always, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 1: Yuzu Missing**

It's been one year since the interdimensional war with Academia and the final battle with Zarc ended. Since then things a lot had happened for Yuya and his childhood friend Yuzu. The two have been pursuant of their goals. One of the major things that happened was that Yuya and Yuzu had begun to start a relationship much to everyone's joy and happiness. Yuzu had become a part time dueltainer and a full-time guitarist and singer for a band she and a few of her friends from school started and with thanks to the sprits of her three other counterparts she became a really good singer. As for Yuya, he went on to continue his career as a dueltainer, entertaining and bringing smiles to all Duel Monsters fans young and old. Most of their new friends they made while traveling through the other three dimensions returned to their homes thanks to the dimension corridors that were created after the duel with Zarc but they could always return for a visit since the portals were always opened. At the You Show Duel School, everyone was waiting for Yuya to return home after his latest tournament win as they saw the green and red haired boy walk through the door.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried out joyously running over to her now boyfriend. "Welcome home, Yuya." The pink haired girl said hugging him.

"Thanks Yuzu." Yuya said as he greeted the rest of his friends and his mother and father.

"Congrats on your third win Yuya." His father Yusho said as Yuya smiled.

"Thank you, dad." Yuya said as he hugged his mother next. He then greeted his former lancers, Gongenzaka or Gong by his nickname, Shun, Sora, Tsukikage, Crow, Jack, Shingo and Dennis. Just then Yuzu's duel disk beeped as Yuzu pulled it out and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm late!" She said as everyone looked for her. "Sorry everyone, but I have to get going to my friends practice area for tomorrows concert. She said as Yuya nodded.

"Go one ahead, I can't wait to hear that beautiful singing voice of yours." He replied making Yuzu's face blush a bright red.

"See ya!" She said as she quickly exited as Yuya laughed.

"So cute." He said as he then heard Yugo snicker.

 _"'_ _Can't wait to hear your beautiful voice?' That's the most lovey dovey thing I've heard you say to her since you two became a couple."_ He said as Yuri stepped in.

 _"_ _It must be from your affections for Rin rubbing off on him Fusion."_ Yuya's fusion counterpart, Yuri said angering his synchro counterpart.

 _"_ _Hey what's that supposed to mean?"_ Yugo asked as he began arguing with Yuri _"And its Yugo not Fusion!"_ The two began to start arguing with each other as Yuto cleared his throat interrupting the two.

 _"_ _Enough you two, Yuya's already exhausted from his last duel and journey home and you guys are already arguing."_ With that the two stopped arguing and just turned away from each other. _"But by the way Yuya, that was a bit to mushy."_ He said earning an annoyed look from Yuya as Yuto could only chuckle at his response. _"I'm only teasing Yuya, but we're all glad you got together with Yuzu. You certainly had grown a little since last year."_ He said earning a nod from both Yugo and Yuri.

"Thanks you guys." Yuya said with a smile on his face. Meanwhile Yuzu was on her way to her friends place as she was still a bit embarrassed by Yuya's affections towards him.

"Geeze, why did Yuya had to go and act like that towards me!" She said her face still red as she covered her face with her hands. "And what's worse, he did it in front of everyone!" She said.

 _"_ _Aw, I think it was quite romantic and cute."_ Rin's voice said as Yuzu turned and saw her spirit form.

 _"_ _Besides it can't be helped that Yuya's acting like that now that he's your boyfriend."_ Serena said. _"Your just lucky he hasn't done anything cheesier romantic stuff on you like pickup lines."_ This remark by Yuzu's fusion counterpart made her face even more red.

 _"_ _Come on girls, don't be like that to her."_ Ruri, her Xyz counterpart said. _"Besides it not like anyone of you had the same thing happen to you with Yugo and Yuri."_ She said as Serena just shrugged her shoulders.

 _"_ _Eh, I didn't really had a romantic relationship with him. More like a bit of a rivalry between us."_ She said as Rin giggled.

 _"_ _Well you know what they say, a rivalry between a boy and a girl turns romantic."_ She said causing Serena to blush and look away.

 _"_ _Besides Yugo and I always had each other since we were both orphans. But he would always try to impress me with his dueling."_ The green haired synchro duelist then turned into to Ruri. _"What about you and Yuto, Ruri?"_ She asked causing the Xyz counterpart to blush.

 _"_ _W-well, I'd admired Yuto very much, even when my brother dueled him. And when we were alone together and Shun appeared, he would always get nervous, it was kind of cute when he blushed."_ At that moment, Yuzu stopped as her three counterparts looked at her as she had a sad look on her face.

"Do you guys ever miss it?" She asked. "I mean, do you ever miss having your own bodies and interacting with the people you know?" The three girls remained silent as they looked at one another.

 _"_ _Well as much as I liked having my spirit alive, I do miss being with my brother."_ Ruri answered sharing the same expression.

 _"_ _The same goes for me,"_ Rin responded. _"As much as I'm grateful that I'm still here, I wish I could have my own body back so I can race around the track and duel again."_

 _"_ _To me, it feels like I'm all locked up again, something that I've always known back on Academia Island."_ Serena added as Yuzu began to feel a bit uncomfortable by her fusion counterpart's response.

 _"_ _But hey look on the bright side, at least Leo Akaba said that he would try to find a way to split us so we can regain our own bodies right?"_ Ruri said as the pink haired girl looked at her. _"So keep your chin up and don't try to look so sad, I'm sure Yuya would hate to see you look like that."_ Yuzu giggled as she nodded.

"Thanks Ruri, thank you all." She responded as her three counterparts smiled and nodded at her.

 _"_ _Speaking of Leo Akaba, it's a good thing he disbanded the Academia army."_ Rin said as the others nodded.

"That's for sure, just glad we don't have to worry about any more Obelisk Force students coming after us or Yuri for that matter." Yuzu said as the spirits of her counterparts nodded.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." A sadistic voice said as Yuzu froze in fear as well as her counterparts.

"That voice…." Yuzu said.

 _"…_ _.it can't be."_ Her counterparts finished as Yuzu turned around to see a purple cloaked figure looming over them as he tossed something towards the pink haired girl as she then fell to the ground.

"Excellent." The purple cloaked person said with a wicked smile on his face. "Now I can finish, what you started Professor."

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to part 2 of Shadows of Academia. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 2: The Search for Yuzu**

The next morning, Yuya woke up as he was greeted by his pets as he smiled.

"Good morning everyone." He said petting on of his small dogs as it barked back at him happily. After getting ready, Yuya went down to the kitchen where his parents were but was surprised when he saw that they didn't look happy. "Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" He asked as the two parents looked at each other and nodded their heads and looked back at their son.

"Yuya, sit down you might want to hear this." His mother said as Yuya looked confused but complied and sat down. His mother explained to him what had happened to Yuzu yesterday as Yuya was shocked.

"Huh? What do you mean she's missing?" Yuya asked as his father spoke up.

"Syuzo got a call from one of Yuzu's friends, telling him that she didn't make it to practice, and right afterwards went out looking for her and found nothing." His father explained.

"He called the police right after to tell them to look for her but haven't picked up any leads." Yuya's mother Yoko said as Yuya was still in shock as well as his three counterparts.

"But I don't understand, why would anyone want to kidnap Yuzu?" Yuya said.

"That's what we want to know." A familiar voice said as Yuya looked behind him to see a man with gray hair and glasses along with a dark-skinned man wearing a purple jacket.

"Reiji…" Yuya said but was surprised to also see his former group called the Lancers as well as Yuzu's father. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Yuzu's our friend too Yuya." Gong replied.

"Especially since she also has my sister's sprit inside her." Shun added.

"Yuzu's disappearance could lead to many reasons Yuya." Leo Akaba spoke up as everyone looked at him. "But I have this strange feeling…" He said as he stood silent.

"What, what kind of feeling?" Yuya asked as Leo looked back at him.

"Ever since I disbanded Academia, some of them were still a bit loyal. It took a bit of convincing but they came around in the end."

"And you think, one of them slipped by and still want to finish what you started with Yuzu and the other girls?" Yuya asked as Leo stood silent. "What do you guys think?" Muttered Yuya to his three counterparts.

 _"_ _The professor does have a good point."_ Yuri said. _"It could be possible that someone from Academia is still loyal to the beliefs he set up."_

 _"_ _But yet again it could be something else like Leo Akaba said."_ Yuto added.

 _"_ _And that means we have to go save Rin!"_ Yugo shouted as the three looked at him. _"And when I mean Rin I mean Yuzu."_ He said nervously with a laugh added as the others looked unconvinced by his statement.

"Well then that settles it." Yuya said getting up from his seat. "I'm going to help find Yuzu." Everyone in the room was surprised as Gong turned to his friend.

"Are you sure Yuya, you don't even know where to start." Gong said as Yuya looked to his friend since childhood.

"Yeah, I mean we just got her back, and I don't want to go through another year where we lose her." Yuya said as everyone smiled.

"Then I'm with you Yuya." Gong said as Yuya smiled and nodded.

"Crow and I are with you too." Jack Atlas said as the orange haired duelist next to him nodded.

"And so are we." Sora said as Alexis and Aster nodded.

"As well as the former Lancers who aided you." Dennis said as Tsukikage, Shingo and Shun nodded.

"Thanks, everyone." Yuya said touch by his friend's dedication. "Well let's go out there and find our friend." He said as everyone nodded. For the rest of the day, the former Lancers group looked all around the city for their pink haired friend, but sadly there was no sign of her. Yuya was tired after rollerblading around the city all day as he sat down next to a bench. "Where is she?" He asked frustratingly.

 _"_ _I know, even locations where I'd hide someone important were of know use."_ Yuri said with a sigh.

 _"_ _But we need to find her and rescue her."_ Yuto said. _"Like Yuya said, we just got our girls back and we can't risk losing them again."_ Just then Yuya saw something shine in the corner of his eye as he looked down on the ground and spotted a card.  
"A card?" He said as he went over and picked it up. He then saw the image much closer, recognizing the artwork. "Polymerization?" He said.

 _"_ _Could that be one of Yuzu's?"_ Yugo asked as Yuya continued to examine the spell card.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel like a real Duel Monsters card, it sort of feels like some kind of key card." He replied.

 _"_ _A key card?"_ Yuri asked as he then realized something. _"Yuya quick turn that card around."_ He said as Yuya turned it around to see a symbol of some kind. _"Just as I thought this is a card only giving to high ranking officers of the Academia army. Even I was given one since I was basically the errand boy for the professor."_

 _"_ _That's impossible, the Academia army was disbanded, wasn't it?"_ Yuto asked feeling a bit suspicious as well as Yuya and the other two boys.

"There's only one way to find out." He said as he looked to see the sun beginning to set. "We must go talk to Leo Akaba about this." He said as his counterparts nodded as he went to the one place where he could be, LDS.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back Shadows of Academia and the revelation of Yuzu's captor. Also for anyone who is wondering, yes I am using the original Japanese names of the Arc-V Characters since this is the first time I'm not a big fan of the English Dubbed character names. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 3: Revelation of Shadows**

It was late at night when Yuya arrived at LDS, after explaining he needed to see Leo Akaba, the security guards got Reiji's permission to bring him to his office. When the green and red haired boy walked in he gave Leo the card he found as the former leader of Academia looked at it and then looked at Yuya.

"Do you care to explain, Akaba Leo?" Yuya asked as Leo took a big sigh.

"I thought I could keep this hidden from you all, but I guess it's not a secret anymore." He said as he turned to face the night sky.

"Father, what kind of secret have you been hiding from us." Reiji asked as his father turned around to face them.

"The truth is, I've been searching for an old enemy of yours, and a former ally of mine." He said as both Yuya and Reiji were confused.

"And old enemy?" The two asked as Leo nodded.

"When Arc-V was activated, Reiji told me how it brought back those who were carded by Academia." He began. "However, with the events that happened afterwards I was too busy to realize how I let one of the most dangerous person from my inner circle slip past me without notice." There was a moment of silence as Leo looked at Yuya. "Yuya, you've met him before," He said as Yuya was still confused. "He took control of the mind of Yuzu and her dimensional counterparts." With that description Yuya as well his other counterparts realized who Leo was talking about.

"Doktor!" Yuya said his eyes widen in surprise as Leo nodded.

"When I realized that he was free, I went back to the Fusion Dimension to search for him, but unfortunately found nothing. I assumed that when Yuzu went missing, he would be the first one I'd suspect. Probably using her as a bargaining chip in order to allow him to come back to my side, since he doesn't know that the war is over." He said with a sigh. "I've been keeping this information of him being at large from everyone, because I thought I could mend this old wound alone. I was wrong." Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked to see the warmth smiling face of his son, something that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Father, you don't have to do this all on your own. We're a family now, so we can do this together. Not to mention we have the Lancers now to help us in or search for Yuzu and Doktor." Reiji replied in comfort as Leo had a small smile on his face and nodded.

"Thank you my son, and your right, I shouldn't have done this alone." He said. "Tomorrow I will inform the authorities of The Doktor and tell them how he could be connected to Yuzu's disappearance." Yuya nodded at this decision.

"Great, I'll send a message to the other Lancers of who we're looking for." Yuya said pulling out his duel disk out and activating its touch screen function and sending a message to the others as they all received the message. "Okay, we'll start looking for Doktor tomorrow, hopefully we can find both him and Yuzu and rescue her." Yuya said as the two Akabas nodded in agreement, as Yuya looked out the window. "Hang on Yuzu, because we're going to find you."

The next morning, Yuya woke up early and resumed the search now for Doktor hoping that he would have Yuzu with him. With help from the police, the search was more spread out then last time with everyone checking everywhere again for any clues of Doktor. However when the day turned into the afternoon, there was still no sign of the mad doctor from Academia and Yuya was getting frustrated.

"Ugh, we've looked everywhere for this guy, just where is he!" He shouted. Just then he heard a hovering noise as he saw what looked like some sort of probe. When it stopped near him it projected a familiar figure.

"Hello Yuya Sakaki." The figure said with a insane smile on his face as Yuya narrowed his eyes.

"Doktor." He said as Doktor laughed.

"I'm so glad you remember who I am Mr. Sakaki." The Doktor said. "I have been watching you for some time now and I must say that I'm surprised to see someone who was formally thought to be a monster, to now become a professional duelist, who now spread smiles throughout the world with the game." He said. "But that's not what we're here to talk about is it? It's your beloved little girl friend, Yuzu Hiragi." He said as Yuya had a tense look on his face. "If you want to find out where she is follow the probe and it will lead you to me." He said as he laughed one more time as his holographic figure disappeared, and the probe sped off with Yuya not to far behind with him activating his roller blades. He continued to follow the probe through his home city as the probe then went down a stair case as Yuya knew where it was leading him.

"This is the old subway system." He said as he deactivated his roller blades and ran down the old stair case. Just then he saw the probe shining down a tunnel as he raced after it until he came upon a entrance from inside the tunnel walls. He cautiously entered the opening as he was thinking something could jump out at him. He then entered a huge dark room as the lights turned on as he found himself in a lab and saw an old man with white hair turn around with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Welcome, Yuya Sakaki!" He said as he then heard footsteps as he looked back and saw Yuzu standing in the way of the tunnel. But as the green and red haired boy looked closer, he saw that her eyes were dull as a flashback from the past came into his mind, this was the same way Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri were as he could then hear the sadistic voice of the mad doctor laugh echoing throughout the endless tunnels.

 **To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to part four of Shadows of Academia. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 4 The Doktor Is In**

Yuya looked back at Doktor as he was still laughing.

"Doktor, what's this all about?" Yuya asked as the mad doctor stopped laughing and looked at him keeping his insane look.

"This is about revenge my dear Yuya." Doktor said. "Ever since I broke free of my card prison, I wanted nothing more than revenge on Leo Akaba for not recognizing my research on trying to perfect my Fusion Parasite monster." He said with an evil chuckle. "And once I'm finish with you, I will go after Leo Akaba and those who opposed Academia."

"The war is over Doktor!" Yuya shouted balling his hands into fists. "Leo disbanded the Academia army."

"Oh yes, I am aware of Leo's traitorous actions." Doktor said as he pressed a control panel as a large cylinder from underground rose filled with a bunch of familiar bugs as Yuya's eyes widen. "But since I finally perfected my little bug, I can go back and put the school under my full control."

"Perfected it?" Yuya asked confused.

"Yes, and I have you and your counterparts to thank for it." The Doktor answered. "When I broke free thanks to the Arc-V affect, I decided to investigate what was going on. And what I saw explained why my precious parasite didn't work on you." He explained. "When I saw, you combined with the giant dragon that Leo called Zarc, along with the four dimension dragons, I realized that the only reason why the parasite didn't affected you was because the soul of your original counterpart who was corrupted in darkness would not allow anyone else to control him or his four counterparts he split in two." He said. "But I have managed to perfected it with your girlfriend Yuzu there." Yuya looked back at his childhood friend. "When I took her I realized that she still had some of Ray's influence inside her, as well as her three other counterparts. And after a few tests, Ray and the others were blocked from her consciousness." She said as Yuya and the spirits of his three counterparts were surprised. "But it's not just Yuzu and the school I'm using the bugs on." He said as he pressed another button on the control panel behind it revealing four empty cylinders. "I plan on using it on all three of them, using these." The mad doctor then reveled four familiar cards to Yuya.

"The En cards." Yuya gasped.

"Yes, however unlike last time, these cards will split the one they target." The Doktor said with a grin. "I plan on using all of Ray's counterparts to control all four dimensions. Serena from the Fusion Dimension, Rin from the Synchro Dimension, Ruri from the Xyz Dimension and Yuzu from the Pendulum Dimension. And soon I will fulfill the professors plans on uniting all dimensions under Fusion's control, so come here my dear Yuzu." He said with a motioning finger as Yuzu began to walk forward as Yuya stepped in front of her.

"No, Yuzu don't do it!" Yuya said as the pink haired girl pushed him out of the way.

"Wait Yuzu." Doktor said putting a hand up as Yuzu stopped in front of him. "Why don't we have a little fun with our guest." The pink haired girl had a wicked grin on her face and turned around as Yuya got up.

"It'll be my pleasure." She said as she activated her duel disk as Yuya looked at her.

"Guess I have no choice." Yuya said activating his.

" **DUEL!** " The two shouted.

 **Yuya 4000/Yuzu 4000**

"Ladies first." Yuzu said as she looked down and her hand as her grinned widen more. "I'm going to win this duel before it even begins." She said revealing a certain spell card to Yuya. "I activate Polymerization!" She said as three Fusion Parasite monsters appeared. "Fusion Summon!" She said putting her hands together. "Appear, Parasite Queen!" She shouted as the giant bug appeared.

 **Parasite Queen Lv. 8 1800 ATK**

"And thanks to Fusion Parasite's special ability, all three of them are now equipped to their queen giving her a three hundred attack boost for each one on the field." The pink haired girl said as the bug gave a vicious hiss.

 **Parasite Queen 1800-2700 ATK**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." She said as Yuya was stunned.

"She's playing the same card Serena played back at Academia." Yuya said stunned.

 _"_ _Come on Yuya, you have to snap out of it!"_ Yuri's voice rang through head.

 _"_ _Yeah, we'd stopped it before and we can stop it again."_ Yuto said as Yuya felt to unsure of himself.

"But last time we'd let Zarc's anger control us." He said.

 _"_ _But we're not Zarc any more, now we have full control of our dragons."_ Yugo said as Yuya looked back up with determination in his voice.

"Right." Yuya said looking down at his hand. "And I think I know how to do it." He said getting ready to draw his first card. "It's my turn, Draw!" He said as he narrowed his eyes. "I summon Perfomapal Duck Deal in attack mode." He said as the duck appeared.

 **Perfomapal Duck Deal Lv.4 100 ATK**

"Now since I have a Pendulum monster on the field, I can special summon Perfomapal Card Bird in attack mode." He said as the bird appeared.

 **Performapal Card Bird Lv.4 800 ATK**

Yuzu flashed a sinister grin on her face. "So what are you going to do with those two birdbrains now, Yuya Sakaki?" She said mockingly as Yuya replied with a determined grinned on her face.

"This!" He replied as Yuzu was stunned. "I activate Duck Deal's special ability, since I special summoned a Pendulum monster, I can draw one new card." Yuya said drawing one more card. "Next I activate the spell card, Pendulum Burst, now by destroying two Pendulum monsters on my field, I can draw two more cards, so thank you Duck Deal and Card Bird for your assistance." He said as the two monsters took their bows and disappeared as Yuya drawed two new cards. "Now I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale One Stargazer Magician and Scale Eight Timegazer Magician!" He said placing his two ace Pendulum monsters on their respected scales as the two magicians appeared under a cylinder shaped blue lights.

 **Red Scale: Scale 1 Stargazer Magician**

 **Blue Scale: Scale 8 Timegazer Magician**

"Next I play the Spell Card, Blue Boost it allows me to raise the scale the Pendulum Monster in my Blue Scale Zone by one. And I target Timegazer Magician." He said as the number in front of Timegazer turned to nine.

 **Timegazer Magician Scale: 8 - 9**

"Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters from level two through level eight!" Yuya proclaimed. "I Pendulum Summon: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, and returning to the stage Performapals Duck Dealer and Card Bird." He said as his monsters appeared from his hand and extra deck.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv.7 2500 ATK**

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron Lv.2 200 ATK**

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissovler Lv.8 2000 ATK**

 **Perfomapal Duck Deal Lv.4 100 ATK**

 **Performapal Card Bird Lv.4 800 ATK**

"Now everything's in place to do this." He said. "First I activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, I target Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum Zone and Fusion Summon: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" He said putting his hands together in similarity to Yuri as his ace monster appeared.

 **Venom Fusion Dragon Lv.8 2800 ATK**

"Next I activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron's special ability and target Stargazer Magician, and now I tune my level five Stargazer Magician and level two Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron and Synchro Summon: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" He said as his Synchron monster turned into two rings and his magician turned transparent and with a flash of light Yugo's ace appeared.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Lv.7 2500 ATK**

"And finally I overlay my two level four Performapals Duck Deal and Card Bird." He said as the two turned into orbs of light and entered a black hole that appeared before Yuya. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He said as Yuto's dragon was the last one to enter the stage.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rk.4 2500 ATK**

With all four dimension dragons on the field they each let out a mighty roar as Doktor had a sinister grin on his face.

"Perfect…" He muttered to himself holding a remote control from behind him with his finger on the button. "Now all I have to do is wait until Yuya is in a rage, then I'll take control of that spirit inside of him named Zarc and soon I will have both the bracelet and dragon wielders at my disposal." But as he looked across the field, he saw that Yuya was perfectly fine still with a determined smile on his face. "What?" The mad doctor said stunned. "Why isn't he giving into anger?" He said as his eyes widened. "Did Yuya, broke free of his influence?" He said as meanwhile back on Yuya's side of the field, the four dragons let out a soft growl. The red and green haired boy looking back at them.

"The dragons…." Yuya said.

 _"_ _They seem to know how your feeling Yuya."_ Yuto said.

 _"_ _Yeah, they wish to help you to get Yuzu back."_ Yuri added.

 _"_ _They also seem to know our feelings and our relationships towards our girls, and how much they mean to us."_ Yugo said as Yuya smiled at this.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yuya said. "The fun has just begun!"

 **To be Continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to part 5 of Shadows of Academia, and the continuation of the duel between Yuzu and Yuya. And also I forgot to put in the title for the last chapter which I have added into as this one is uploaded. So as always enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 5: Supreme Danger**

All four dragons on Yuya's side of the field let out a mighty roar as Yuzu laughed.

"You think those four lizards can beat my queen?" She said keeping her sadistic look on her face. "Well bring it on."

 _"_ _Wait did she just call Clear Wing a lizard?"_ Yugo asked angrily. _"Come on Yuya let her have it!"_ He said as the spirits of Yuri and Yuto held him back.

 _"_ _Hold on Yugo, remember it's the parasite saying these things not Yuzu herself."_ Yuto said.

 _"_ _Yeah and if any of us gives in to anger, it could awaken the darkness inside of Zarc"_ Yuri added reminding him as Yugo calmed down.

 _"_ _Right sorry guys."_ He said as Yugo looked at Yuya. _"Yuya save Yuzu and the other girls for us."_ Yuya smiled and nodded.

"With pleasure." He said as he focused his attention back to Yuzu. "Now Yuzu, I will start the next part of my show by activating Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's special ability." He said as the purple dragon roared.

 ** _"_** ** _Since it was Fusion Summoned this turn using fusion material that was on my field, it gains attack points equal to Parasite Queen's since it's the only special summoned monster on your field."_** Both Yuya and Yuri said as the little orbs around the fusion monster glowed as they latched themselves to the parasite as Yuya's fusion counterpart's dragon roaring.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 2800 - 5500 ATK**

 ** _"_** ** _Next I activate Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's other special ability! I again target your queen and all of its effects are negated, and are gained by Starving Venom Fusion Dragon."_** The two dragon boys said again as beam of light once again came from the fusion dragon's orbs as the huge bug let out a hiss as Yuzu looked on in horror.

 _"Great now she can't use her bugs on our dragons."_ Yuto said sounding impressed by Yuya's actions.

"No not my queen!" Yuzu cried out as Yuya looked at her.

"I'm afraid it gets worse Yuzu." He said as a frustrating Yuzu looked at him. **_"I now activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability!"_** Yuya said now with Yuto.

 ** _"_** ** _By using one overlay unit, I target Parasite Queen and it's attack points are cut in half."_** The two said as the orbs from the dark scaled dragon lit up as they hit the bug, it letting out another hiss.

 **Parasite Queen 2700 - 1350 ATK**

 ** _"_** ** _And what's more, Dark Rebellion gains attack points equal to the amount Parasite Queen just lost."_** The duo said as Dark Rebellion let out a roar.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 2500 - 3850 ATK**

"Now let's break that spell." Yuya said. "Now Odd Eyes, attack Parasite Queen!" He said as his ace fired a burst of energy towards the bug, as Yuzu regained her sadistic grin.

"Yuya you fool!" She shouted. "I still can use my three Fusion Parasite monsters!" Just then one of the bugs detached itself from its queen. "By sending one to my graveyard, my queen can't be destroyed." She said, as the burst hit the bug destroying it.

"Alright, now Clear Wing, attack!" Yuya said as Yugo's monster attacked the bug.

"Again, I send my second Fusion Parasite to the graveyard, so my queen can remain safe." She said as the second bug detached itself as Clear Wing hit it.

"Alright now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack the queen!" He said as Yuzu continued to grinned.

"I send my final Fusion Parasite to the graveyard to protect my Parasite Queen." She said as the lightning coming from the dark scaled dragon hit the final bug.

 _"_ _Alright!"_ Yugo cheered.

 _"_ _Now that she sent all of her bugs to the graveyard, your open to destroy her queen and free Yuzu."_ Yuto said.

 _"_ _And what's more, you disabled her queen's special ability to attach one of them to the dragons."_ Yuri complemented as Yuya nodded.

"Alright here we go!" The red and green haired boy said with a grin. "Now Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Parasite Queen and end this duel!" He said as Yuri's dragon fired a blast of energy at the bug as a cloud of dust appeared on impact. "That should do it!" Yuya said with a smile on his face only to have it replace with a look of disbelief as the bug was still there.

 _"_ _No way!"_ Yugo said also in disbelief.

 _"_ _But how?"_ Yuri asked as Yuto narrowed his eyes.

 _"_ _I think I know."_ The Xyz counterpart said as there was a trap card behind it.

"Nice try Yuya." Yuzu said with a more insane look on her face. "But just before your little lizard could destroy my bug, I activated this, Power Parasite." She said pointing at the card. "When this card is activated, I can target one Fusion Parasite from my graveyard and attach it to my Queen. From there I then sent it back to the graveyard, so my queen remains safe." Yuya looked a bit frustrated as Yuzu laughed. "Aw, don't look so upset Yuya, at least you tried." She mocked as the red and green haired boy gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn, and since its the end of my turn, Parasite Queen and Dark Rebellion's attack points return to normal." He said as Yuzu grinned.

 **Parasite Queen 1350 - 2700 ATK**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 3850 - 2500 ATK**

"Now it's my turn, I draw!" She said as she grinned. "I activated Shared Treasure, now we each draw until we have six cards in each of our hands." She said as both her and Yuya drew their new cards. Just then Yuya heard his possessed girlfriend laugh as he looked over to her. "Finally, it's here!" She said. "Your downfall has finally arrived Yuya!" Just then the dragons gave a low growl as Yuya looked at them.

"The dragons, they're afraid of something." He said.

"Now, since I control an Extra Deck monster on my field, I can sacrifice it in order to summon this, Astrograph En Magician!" She said as Yuya's eyes widened.

"Astrograph…" He said as images of Zarc appeared in his mind when he played Astrograph Sorcerer. The female magician appeared replacing the bug with long pink hair, and a magician's outfit and having a striking resemblance to Yuzu.

 **Astrograph En Magician Lv. 7 2000 ATK**

"Now I activate her special ability, I tribute it, and banish Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale…." She said as the wing-beast appeared transparently before disappearing.

 _"_ _Ruri!"_ Yuto cried out.

"Windwitch – Winterbell…." Yuzu continued as the spellcaster appeared before disappearing.

 _"_ _Rin!"_ Yugo also cried out.

"Lunalight Cat Dancer…." The pink haired girl continued as the beast-warrior appeared and disappeared as Yuri said nothing but had a scowl on his face.

"And Pop Star the Melodious Diva!" She said as one of Yuzu's new Pendulum monsters appeared and disappeared as well.

"YUZU!" Yuya shouted but Yuzu ignored him.

"Now I special summon, the queen that will unite the worlds in total darkness, I summon Supreme Queen Witch Ray!" She said as a dark cloud appeared as a giant humanoid figure appeared which looked like Leo's daughter, with a glowing menacing red eyes, wearing a black colored witch's outfit with giant black wings appearing from the back.

 **Supreme Queen Witch Ray 4000 ATK**

"Now Yuya Sakaki, prepared to be destroyed." She said as Yuya looked stunned.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to part six of Shadows of Academia, so as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V!**

 **Chapter 6 Wrath of the Queen**

The red and green haired boy was stunned at the appearance of Yuzu's newest monster.

"I can't believe it." He said

 _"_ _Somehow Yuzu had summoned another monster based on Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum."_ Yuto said in disbelief.

 _"_ _And I have a feeling whose responsible for it."_ Yuri said looking at Doktor as he laughed.

"You did it my dear!" He said extending his arms. "You were able to summon the ultimate monster. Now use it to destroy Yuya!"

"Yes master." Yuzu said obediently. "Since Ray was summoned it's special ability activates, negating the effects of all Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters on your field." She said as a dark purple light came from the witch as all four of Yuya's dragons roared out in pain.

"My dragons!" Yuya said as Yuzu then raised her arm.

"I activate Ray's other special ability, destroying a Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monster and you take one thousand points for each one meaning you will lose all of your life points!" She said as Yuya gasped. "Now go Ray, destroyed all of Yuya's dragons!" The pink haired girl explained with her own arms extended as Ray opened her wings as four streams of energy appeared and shot at the dragons.

 _"_ _Yuya quick!"_ Yugo said as Yuya nodded.

"I send Performapal Protector from my hand to the graveyard, to cutting the damage I receive in half!" He said as a knight appeared with a giant shield protecting Yuya and then disappearing.

 **Yuya 4000 - 2000 LP**

"Too bad you don't have any monster out on the field now to protect you." Yuzu said with a wicked grin. "Now Ray, attack with Energy Arrow Burst!" She said as a bow appeared on the witch's right hand and an arrow on the other and bring the two together and firing it on Yuya.

"I activate Performapal's Protector's other special ability!" Yuya said. "By banishing it, the damage is reduced to zero." He said the knight appearing again this time transparent tossing its shield to destroy the arrow as Yuzu growled in frustration.

"I end my turn." Yuzu said as Yuya fell to his knees.

 _"_ _Yuya!"_ His counterparts shouted concerned for their pendulum counterpart.

 _"_ _Yuya, get up, you can't give up now!"_ Yugo shouted.

"I can't." Yuya said his eyes looking towards the ground. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to break her free." He then looked up at her. "And what's more, she has a card similar to Zarc." He said as an image of his original self along with the Supreme King Dragon appeared in his mind. Meanwhile Doktor had a wicked smile on his face.

"Now this is the next best thing I was hoping for." He said. "His despair, is my advantage." He said pressing the button on his remote as a cylinder that was behind Yuya that was covered had a small hatch that opened and shot a bug right into his ear. Yuya felt the bug as he then put his hands on his head letting out a painful scream.

"What's happening to me!" He shouted as his counterpart's spirits fell right next to them anguishing in pain.

 _"_ _I feel weak."_ Yuri said.

 _"_ _Something must have happened to Yuya that's breaking up our connection to him."_ Yuto said.

 _"_ _But how?"_ Yugo said as Doktor laughed as Yuya looked up.

"What did you do to me?" Yuya asked the mad doctor as he was still in pain.

"Did you think this cylinder of parasites the only one I had?" Doktor asked as he revealed several more surrounding him as Yuya looked stunned. "I have enough here to control everyone throughout the four dimensions!" The mad doctor said extending his arms. "Now Yuya, join us and use your power of Zarc to help me to make Academia's dreams be a reality." Just then Yuya heard Yuzu chuckle.

"Yes, join us Yuya, you can't fight it." She said with a grin. "No one can." Yuya then noticed a tear coming down from Yuzu's eye as Yuya gasped as he then felt the pain from his head getting stronger as he fell to the floor as the beating of his heart muffed out all sound around him, as he couldn't even hear the voices of his counterparts as he blanked out.

 **"** **Yuya, wake up!"** A new voice said as Yuya slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he wasn't in the same room anymore but in an unknown area surrounded by blue light. He looked up to see a young man who looked like him but with silver and green hair.

"You…You're Zarc!" Yuya said as Zarc smiled and put his hand out to help the green and red haired boy back on his feet. "How is this possible, your soul is in Reira." The Original Dimension counterpart nodded.

 **"** **Yes, but some of my spirit was left behind in you."** He said as he chuckled. **"At the time I thought I could continue to influence you since my other counterparts were merge with you. But something change, when you dueled Reiji. I enjoyed the duel as it was meant to be, it put a smile on my face."** Yuya was amazed by this revelation. **"Yuya there isn't much time, you have to get control of yourself and save Yuzu."** The original counterpart encouraged as Yuya was confused.

"But how? The parasite is too strong." Yuya said. "The Doktor said that he was able to make his parasites strong enough to block out anyone that lived inside me or Yuzu and be totally loyal to him." Zarc smiled and put a hand on Yuya's head.

 **"** **Remember Yuya, inside yourself, it's not just me or your other counterparts that are connected to you."** He said as Yuya gasped as he then saw the four-dimensional dragons surrounding him.

"The dragons…" Yuya said as Zarc nodded.

"Use their power to help break free from the bug that is trying to control you, and this time use that power for good." Zarc said as Yuya nodded and close his eyes. In his mind the vision of his pendent appeared as it did before whenever he was backed into a corner. His eyes shot opened as his eyes began to glow.

 **"** **BY THE POWER OF THE DRAGONS, SET ME FREE!"** A bright light then appeared. Back in the lab, Yuzu and Doktor watched as the young dueltainer got up as he opened his eyes as they still glowed red. Doktor had a sinister grin on his face.

"Yes, I have done it!" He said. "I now control both the powers of Ray and Zarc!" He then let out a maniacal laugh.

"Think again!" A voice said as the Doktor stopped laughing as he looked over at Yuya. His eyes began to stop glowing red as just then a squeal was heard as the bug popped out of its ear and fell to the floor, the red and green haired boy squishing it.

"No, that's impossible!" Doktor said as Yuya had a smirk on his face.

"Oh its possible, and Yuzu…" He said looking at his childhood friend as his pendent glowed. "I'm bringing you back!"

 **To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the finale of Shadows of Academia. So thanks to everyone who was reading this and as always enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V**

 **Chapter 7 Shadows Fall**

At Yuya's remark the pink haired girl let out a laugh.

"Try all you want Yuya." Yuzu replied. "But I won't abonded the ideas and goals of Academia!"

"Then let's try this!" Yuya responded with his next draw. The dueltainer looked at his card and gasped. "This is…" He said as he looked at the spirits of his counterparts as they smiled and nodded.

 _"_ _Do it Yuya!"_ Yuto said.

 _"_ _We're counting on you…"_ Yuri said.

 _"…_ _To bring them back!"_ Yugo said finishing Yuri's sentence as Yuya nodded.

"When I have no monsters on my field, I can summon this, Astrograph Sorcerer!" The dueltainer said as an ancient version of Astrograph Magician appeared. "When its summoned like this, I can activate its special ability. I banish it along with four different Odd-Eyes Dragons from my Extra Deck." He then pulled out three cards from his extra deck. "First I banish Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon." He said as in Yuya's place was Yuri and the spirit of the fusion dragon appeared as they both vanished. "Next I banish Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" He said as in his place was Yugo appeared along with the synchro dragon appeared and vanished. "Next, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" He said as Yugo appeared along with the Xyz dragon and disappeared. "And finally, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" He said as his ace dragon appeared and vanished. "Now come forth the one who bares the purest of scales, Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon!" He said as a purified version of Supreme King Zarc but with red and green eyes and angelic white wings appeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon Lv. 12 4000 ATK**

"Impossible!" Doktor said in shock. "He was able to bring out a purified version of Zarc." Even Yuzu was just as surprised.

"And when Odd-Eyes is summoned this way, it's special ability activates, returning all special summoned monsters to your deck." He said as the wings of Yuya's new dragon spread open bringing out a radiant light as Ray let out a piercing scream and then vanished.

"No wait come back!" Yuzu cried out.

"It's over Yuzu." Yuya said as the possessed pink haired girl looked at him as his dragon opened its mouth. "You lose." He said as his dragon fired a blast at her as she let out a piercing scream, as a bright light blinded the room.

 **Yuzu 4000-0 LP**

When the light faded, Yuya looked up to see Yuzu lying on the floor. "Yuzu!" Yuya shouted running over to her and held her in his arms. "Yuzu, get up, Yuzu!" He shouted as the pink haired girl stirred as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yuya?" She asked as Yuya smiled.

"Yuzu, thank goodness." He said embracing her.

 _"_ _Wait, are you sure?"_ Yugo said as Yuto appeared beside him.

 _"_ _Look up."_ The Xyzian said as Yuya looked up as well as Yuzu.

"The parasites…." The dueltainer said as he smiled. "They're gone."

 _"_ _It must have been when Guardian Dragon attacked, the light coming from it must've destroyed all the bus."_ Yuri said as Yuya looked back down at Yuzu as she looked back up at her.

"Yuzu you felling alright?" He asked as Yuzu nodded and put a hand on her head.

"I think so, last thing I remember, I was going to band practice and next thing I knew I'm here." She answered. "What happened?" She asked as just then they heard an agonizing scream as the looked at the Doktor.

"No, this can't be!" He said with both hands on his head. "All of my plans, ruined." The mad doctor then fell on his knees.

"Yes you have." Yuya's voice said from behind as the Doktor turned around to see a very angry couple with their arms crossed as he was afraid. "And one more thing Doc, don't you ever come near me, my girlfriend or my friends, got it?" He asked with an angry look on his face as Doktor nodded.

"There in here!" A voice from the outside of the room said as the three looked back to see officers and LDS duelists come in followed by Leo and Reiji Akaba.

"Professor…." Doktor said trembling in fear.

"Reiji, how did you find us?" Yuya asked as the silver haired adult lifted his duel disk.

"You're summoning energy, we detected it and found out it was the same one Zarc had when we dueled him." Reiji explained.

"Yes, we were worried you'd turned into Zarc, but when we detected a second one, we found it real strange." Leo said.

"Yeah, well the Doktor there was somehow able to create a card based on Supreme King Dragon Zarc." Yuya explained. "However, I also created a second one during our duel to save her." The green and red haired boy then looked back at Doktor still afraid. "He even created enough parasites to permanently control everyone in every dimension, including both me and Yuzu." Leo's eyes narrowed as he looked towards Doktor.

"I see." He said as Doktor continued to shake in fear as the former Academia Professor approached him.

"Wait Professor, I can explain!" Doktor said putting his hand up. "I did this all to return to your side. I proved that we can continue our dream of creating a utopia under Academia's rule, by using the parasites I can create more." He cried out as Leo's face expression remained hardened.

"I should've known that out of everyone at Academia you would still believe that." Leo said as the Doktor had a frail smile on his face. "That was only to retrieve the four bracelet girls that resembled my daughter and use the people of the dimensions to energize a machine that would help revive her." Leo then closed his eyes. "I admit now, that was extreme and thus I made Academia a threat to the other three dimensions. A school that was meant to teach students the game, that I turned into an organization that believed in conquest." Leo then opened his eyes with an angry expression on his face. "And anyone who believes in that extreme idea must be punished!" Doktor had a frightened look on his face again as Leo turned to the officers. "Take him away!" He said as they nodded and arrested the mad doctor.

"No! Leo please! I beg you don't let them take me away!" Doktor pleaded as the officers dragged him from his lab. As he was being dragged off four cards fell from the pocket of his lab coat. Leo noticed the cards and went over to pick them up as his eyes widen.

"Are these?" He asked as Yuya approached him.

"Yeah, he said he also planned of using the En Cards on Yuzu in hopes of splitting her and using the bugs on Rin, Serena and Ruri." Yuya said.

"I see." Leo said as he continued to look at them.

"Father?" Reiji said as Leo smiled and put the cards in his pocket of his coat as he looked at Yuya.

"Thank you Yuya for saving both Yuzu and capturing the Doktor." He said as Yuya smiled.

"You're welcome Leo." Yuya said as Yuzu came up from behind him wrapping her arms around Yuya's left arm, resting her head on Yuya's shoulder and smiled as they were escorted out of the lab. When the returned, everyone was glad to see Yuzu was well especially her father. The next few weeks were well as things returned to normal. Yuya returned to dueling while Yuzu went back to her band, the rest of the girls were glad to see her back. One morning Yuya was sitting down with his family when there was a knock on a door. Yuya went over to the door to see Reiji Akaba, and Yuzu Hiragi next to him.

"Good morning Yuya." Yuzu said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Yuzu." Yuya said as he looked at the silver haired young man. "What are you doing here Reiji?" He asked.

"My father asked me to come get both you and Yuzu for something." He said as Yuya was confused. A few moments later Reiji, Yuya, his parents and Yuzu had arrived at LDS and were taken a lab where Yuzu's father, Reiji's mother holding Reira in her arms and Leo Akaba and the rest of the former Lancers were.

"Ah Reiji, you got the rest good." Leo said looking back at his son.

"What's this all about Leo?" Yuya asked as the older Akaba had a gentle smile on his face.

"It's about this Yuya." Leo said pressing a button as a light to another room was turned on revealing eight empty capsules. "A way to set your other selves free." He said as Yuya and Yuzu looked at him.

"Our other selves?" Yuzu asked as Leo nodded.

"Yes Miss Hiragi." Leo said. "I was able to duplicate the En cards into one more set, one for you and one for Yuya." Leo explained. "Hopefully if all goes well, all of your counterparts will reappear in those three other capsules." Leo then chuckled. "After all, I believe it's time to set them free, but of course that is up to the two of you."

 _"_ _Are you kidding, of course I want to be free!"_ Yugo's voice said as Yuya looked at him. _"I mean I'm glad you and Yuzu were able to hold all of us but I want to get back on the fast track with Rin."_

 _"_ _I would love to be back in my brother's arms."_ The voice of Ruri said as Yuzu looked at her. _"Not only that, but I want to see my parents again and Yuto as well."_ She said as she then blushed as Yuya and Yuzu looked at the rest of their counterparts.

"Is that what the rest of you want?" Yuya asked as the spirits of the rest of their counterparts nodded.

"Yes, we wish to help our counterparts regain their former selves." Yuya said as looking back at Leo as Yuzu nodded as well.

"Then let's begin." Leo said as Yuya and Yuzu walked into the room with Leo, everyone on the outside looking on with intense eyes. The pair then entered into their separate capsules, Yuzu looking at Yuya with a bit of worry in her eyes as Yuya smiled at her and gave her a thumb up to give her reassurance as she gave a small smile back. "Okay you two, here we go." Leo said as he took the eight cards and put them into the slots that connected to both capsules. There was a humming noise as the capsules Yuya and Yuzu were in began to glow. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off. Just then both Yuya and Yuzu fainted and began to glow. Just then the six empty capsules started to glow as well as Leo looked to see a silhouetted figure in each one. When the bright glow subsided everyone looked to see smoke from all eight capsules. Leo pressed a button that opened the doors to all of them and everyone gasped at what they all saw. Yuya and Yuzu fell out of their capsules. Yuya slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he got up and went over to Yuzu, picking her up in his arms.

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Yuya shouted as Yuzu slowly opened her eyes.

"Yuya?" She asked softly as a huge green was on the red and green haired boy's face as he then picked her up into a hug.

"Oh thank goodness." He said as the pink haired girl hugged him back.

"Can you keep it down?" A new voice said as the couple looked over to one of the capsules to see a blue and yellow haired boy, with a white turbo dueling outfit on with his right hand over his head. "I have such a headache." He said as Yuya and Yuzu gasped.

"Yugo!?" They both said in surprised as the blue and yellow haired boy looked up at them.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said as he then gasped. He then put both his hands on his face feeling them and then patting himself down to his pants. "I'm me again!" He said as he then looked up. "But then that means…" He said as he then looked over to see a green haired girl slowly getting out of her capsule. "RIN!" He shouted running over to her, as Leo smiled in relief.

"It worked." He said as Yugo ran over to the green haired girl.

"Yugo?" She said as she didn't have time to react as Yugo hugged her.

"Rin, you're back!" He said as he then broke the hug before Rin could hug him back. "You are you again right? Not some insane brainwashed duelist?" He asked as Rin chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Yugo it's me. No bugs inside my brain to make me crazy." She said as Yugo had a goofy grin on his face before hugging his childhood friend again.

"What's all this then?" Another voice sounding like Yuya's said as they looked to see a purple haired duelist.

"Yuri!" Yuya said with a smile on his face as Yuri nodded and looked over to see a purple haired version of Yuzu come out stretching.

"Serena!" Yuzu said as Serena looked at her and smiled.

"Yup, it's me alright." She said as frown fell on her face. "Yuya, Yuzu, look about everything, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight the Doktor off." She said as Yuzu got up and looked at her.

"Hey, it's alright, we all were influenced by his bugs when he put them on us." She said.

"Yuya," Yuri's voice said as Yuya looked over at his fusion counterpart. "Thank you for setting me free from Zarc's influence." He said as Yuya smiled and nodded.

"Sure, anytime." He said as he gave his Fusion counterpart a high five.

Just then the boys and girl looked at the last pods to see two familiar faces as meanwhile outside, Shun started to had tears going down his face.

"Ruri, Yuto!" He said running into the lab followed by everyone else followed him. The two groups of boys and girls including Leo looked over as Ruri gasped.

"Shun!" She said as she then too had tears coming down as she ran over to her big brother hugging him. "Shun, I missed you. I'm so sorry for what happened." She sobbed as Shun continued to hold his little sister in his arms.

"Shh, it's not your fault." He then looked up as Yuto as the black-haired boy smiled at him.

"It appears that the mission is finally over." Yuto said as Shun nodded. When Ruri was done crying, Shun let her go as the rest of her counterparts greeted her as the boys all smiled. Just then there was a glow coming from the deck boxes of the boys as they pulled out their decks as they looked at them.

"My dragon's back." Yugo said seeing Clear Wing.

"So is mine." Yuto said with a smile on his face.

"Mine as well." Yuri said looking at his dragon.

"It looks like our decks our back as well." Yuzu said as the girls were holding out their decks.

"Well glad now that everything is truly back to normal." Yuya said as everyone smiled.

A week later, the four Yu boys, as Yugo called them were waiting in the park for the braclet girls to show up.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Yugo said with his hands crossed and tapping his foot.

"Relax Fusion, they'll be here soon." Yuri said as Yugo had an annoyed look at him.

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, it's Yugo!" He said.

"Hey look, they're here." Yuto said pointing at out as they all looked to see Yuzu and her four counterparts wearing matching outfits with respected colors.

"Hey boys." Yuzu said. "Are you ready to do this?" She asked with a determined look on her face as Yuya responded back with a determined look on his.

"Yup, prepared to get beat." He said as he and his other counterparts activated their duel disks.

"Not if we beat you first." Serena said as the girls activated theirs.

"DUEL!"

 **THE END**

 **So as I said everyone thank you for reading this. I got this idea from the ending of Arc-V since well I still felt a bit unsure of how the entire series ended. But yeah tell me your thoughts on this story. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
